Autumn Brooks
Autumn Brooks was a female hipster who attended Twin Branches for her freshman year of high school before transferring out to due to Lindsay Vale's bullying and harrassment. Autumn was one of the more notable character additions to the game's reboot in September 2012 and has been moved to Surviving High School's sister game High School Story along with love interest Wes as of The Conned Artist, Part 1. Storylines On Autumn's Freshman year, she joined the 'Hipsters' group and puts together an art showcase which Zoe, the social chair, helps her with. Autumn is shocked when someone destroys her showcase and Zoe tries to help Autumn discover who did it. Zoe finds out that it was the newest cheerleader, Lindsay, as Autumn included most of the other cheerleaders in the showcase but did not include Lindsay. Autumn re-does the showcase and includes Lindsay this time. A professional photogropher comes to see Autumn's art showcase and he is impressed with the showcase although says that Lindsay's picture makes her look self-centered. Lindsay is furious because of this and destroys Autumn's camera which her mother gave her before she died. Autumn becomes so upset that she transfers to an art school. Zoe tries to stop Autumn from transfering although Autumn tells Zoe that it is sometimes best to change course. Zoe then reports Lindsay to the Principal and she is suspended. Wes grew to like Autumn and wants revenge on Lindsay for what she did to Autumn. Wes later smashes Lindsay's car causing him to get expelled from Twin Branches. Autumn and Wes then kiss. Personality A reserved and introverted hipster, Autumn uses photography as a creative outlet and is passionate over the subject. She is described as kind and delicate, clinging to the memory of her deceased mother by carrying and using the camera her mother had given to her before passing away years before. Autumn has also shown signs and examples of strength, being able to stand up for herself against Lindsay and her attacks in The Conned Artist, Part 1. Age Introduced in the A New Start reboot, Autumn was attending Twin Branches as a freshman. She is currently a sophmore and is estimated to be around 15-16 years old. Relationships Wes An odd match in the making, the two never had much in common except for being considered an outcast. Autumn spikes the attention of Wes when she analyzes his personality much like he tried to do with her moments earlier. She questions his mysterious and manipulative ways and deals he makes around the school and attributes it to his lack of power. The two slowly form a friendship of sorts with Wes showing small, hidden signs of romantic interest in Autumn until Autumn flees from Twin Branches after Lindsay destroys her most prized possession: a camera her mother had given to her before she passed away. Wes vows to get revenge on Lindsay to do good by his friendship with Autumn by cashing in and saving up favors from students around school such as Zoe Davis. In The Conned Artist, it is revealed that Wes has kept tabs on Autumn's whereabouts since transferring out of Twin Branches and watched her video diaries. After helping her prove that Lindsay did not take her own pictures in competition for an internship against Autumn, Wes reveals to her and the viewers that he lives alone and lives in a trailer. The two kiss out in the school parking lot when Autumn realizes how much she wants Wes in her life. Both characters have graduated to High School Story after Wes destroyed Lindsay's car resulting in expulsion from Twin Branches. High School Story Autumn's look was upgraded to fit the format and design of High School Story where Autumn joins a new cast of characters at a brand new school. She also finds a new possible love interest in friend and jock, Julian. Category:Female Category:Characters